


Все что угодно

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Lisenik



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Expect nothing, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik
Summary: Стив и Баки наконец-то наедине. Они обсуждают свои бороды? Или свои члены? Кто знает...





	Все что угодно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything you can do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069108) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



– Господи, это прекрасно, – рвано выдохнул Стив, нервничая и осторожно протягивая руку. Раньше они такого не делали. Они _таким_ не занимались. В основном они просто переглядывались. Незаметно обменивались взглядами в неподходящее для этого время. Хотели, тосковали и ни хрена не делали по этому поводу.

Баки сбросил рубашку и штаны – на нижнее белье у него, видимо, была какая-то постоянная аллергия. Раскинув длинные ноги и расслабленно уронив металлическую руку, поблескивающую у бедра, он откинулся на спинку кровати и ничем не мешал Стиву разглядывать себя. Судя по легкому хитрому изгибу улыбки, он, возможно, даже поощрял его.

– Можешь и потрогать. Не кусается, – поддразнил Баки.

Это заставило Стива остановиться. И внезапно задуматься об укусах. Он представил кровоподтеки, расцветающие на бледной коже, и пошевелился, заведомо безуспешно пытаясь скрыть растущую выпуклость между ногами.

Секунд на десять он завис, но затем вспомнил, что это же Баки. Между ними никогда не было места стеснению. Так что он плотоядно оглядел Баки, переигрывая, лишь бы компенсировать свое незнание, куда девать руки.

Теперь покраснел Баки. Румянец всегда заливал его щеки быстрее, чем у Стива.

– Что? Можно подумать, ты подобного никогда не видел.

– Такого прекрасного – нет, – возразил Стив, заставив Баки покраснеть еще сильнее.

– Прекрасного? – фыркнул Баки. – Вот как ты это называешь?

– Впечатляющего? – предложил Стив.

– Это я о тебе собирался сказать. Кто бы знал, что малыш Стиви Роджерс отрастит себе столько?

– Я не устаю удивлять, – ухмыльнулся Стив. – Но ты, кажется, что-то говорил насчет потрогать…

Баки прямо-таки закатил глаза от возмущения, раздражения и всего остального, что обычно ощущал при виде Стива, намеренно включающего тупость.

– Трогать можно, – ответил он, – но… – Потянувшись и перехватив руку Стива, он поднял взгляд: – Только если я буду трогать тоже.

Стив представил, как руки Баки очерчивают линии на его теле, перебирают короткие жесткие волоски. Теплая кожа. Прохладный металл...

– О, да, пожалуйста, Бак, пожалуйста, коснись меня, я хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся…

Баки запрыгнул ему на колени, не дав договорить. Горячие губы. Грубая кожа. Колется, царапается и…

– Ты был прав, – выдохнул Баки, отклоняясь назад, чтобы Стив не упустил озорной огонек в его глазах. – У меня лучше.

Руки Стива замерли.

– Я не говорил «лучше», – нахмурился он. – Я сказал «прекрасно», и это чистая правда. Я и не думал сказать «лучше». Вообще-то у тебя там маловато будет.

– Маловато, – повторил Баки, и в голове Стива заиграл сигнал тревоги. Наверное, Пегги была права и эрекция превращает мужчин в идиотов.

– Но совершенно пропорционально, – Стив заторопился утешить самолюбие Баки. – Не расстраивайся. Не всем же дано…

Прежде чем Стив успел договориться до еще больших неприятностей, Баки начал действовать. Стив даже не разглядел его стремительный маневр, как вдруг оказался ничком на кровати, с трусами, спущенными до середины бедер, а нечеловечески сильная рука упиралась ему в спину, прижимая и обездвиживая. Сейчас Баки был волен в отместку выдумать для него любое наказание.

Он и вполовину так не сопротивлялся, как мог бы.

Он вообще не сопротивлялся.

– Маловато, – прорычал Баки, перекидывая ногу через бедра Стива. – Сейчас ты нахрен почувствуешь, что такое «маловато»!

Хоть он и ругался, обещая всяческие кары за проявленное неуважение, но рука на ягодице Стива была теплой и нежной. От дыхания, прошедшегося по чувствительной коже, у Стива побежали мурашки, а сердце застучало в ушах так громко, что на мгновение он забеспокоился, не грозит ли ему заново пережить юношеские унижения и потерять сознание просто от стояка.

Сознания Стив не потерял. Он задумался, не начать ли умолять, но за те минуты, что рука Баки просто выписывала линии по его ягодицам, уверился, что сможет сдержать неотступное желание просить о пощаде.

Но когда Баки едва заметно провел языком вокруг его дырки, он потерял голову и слова полились потоком:

– Баки, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Баки, пожалуйста, прости! Ты был прав, совершенно прав! Прости, что я сказал, что у тебя маленький член! – И Баки, который явно увлекся своим занятием, замер, нависая над ним всем телом. – Баки?

– У меня маленький член? – спросил тот без выражения.

– Нет? – выдавил Стив. – Он очень впечатляющий. Даже вдохновляющий. Очень, ээ, мужественный? Бак? Баки… что ты ржешь? Баки? Баки!

Он попытался выкатиться из-под Баки, но, оказавшись на спине, почти сразу угодил в ловушку.

– Ну нет, – порочно рассмеялся Баки, и Стив попал. Как же он попал. – Никуда ты не денешься, Стиви. – И он очень медленно, явно напоказ, провел зубами по заросшему щетиной подбородку Стива. – Все еще считаешь, что у тебя лучше?

– О, – напряженно проскрипел Стив, выдавливая воздух из легких. Вероятность отключки снова замаячила на горизонте. – О-о!

– Алло, на связи, Роджерс?

Стив закивал так резко и отчаянно, что мог бы сломать себе что-нибудь.

– Так точно. Стопроцентно на связи.

– Отлично, – отозвался Баки. – Значит, теперь ты засунешь в меня язык и будешь полировать мне задницу своей шикарной бородой, пока я не взвою, договорились?

– Договорились.


End file.
